Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scarf buckle. More specifically the invention relates to a flexible buckle-like device that is configured for securing accessories around a user.
Buckles are generally used to secure a strap or similar garment member around the body of a user. Typically these devices include an open clasp configured to accept the garment therethrough and secure the same therein. The buckle is designed to maintain tension of the strap around the body, thereby assisting in supporting a garment around a user's body.
Although the traditional buckle design is useful for its own purposes, there are those who desire buckles that provide attachment for garment accessory items and one that is useful for various stylistic purposes. Traditional buckle designs are generally deployed on belts and the like, and are incapable of supporting garment accessories by themselves.
A scarf is one common device that is worn around the waist for decorative purposes. Generally a scarf can be supported using a sleeve element or a buckle type attachment, which secures the ends of the scarf around the body of a user. These devices, however, lack the ability to conform to the scarf or to the particular garment accessory being worn, wherein the accessory item will be successfully retained together despite the accessory thickness or material type.
There are several devices of the prior art that are configured to provide a successful means of supporting a piece of fabric or accessory item such as a scarf. These devices provide a way of securing a scarf around a user without piercing the fabric. These include use of a clip around the fabric, a rigid sleeve element that slides over the accessory, or the use of a buckle type or strap type securement element. However, these devices do not conform well to the accessory items being supported an tend to loosen their grip thereon over time.
The present invention provides an accessory holder that is flexible and can be contorted into a shape that prevents an accessory from being withdrawn from the device without the user's intention to do so. The device comprises an oval or circular frame of wire material having a central support extending through the center thereof. The frame of the device is formed from a flexible wire that is capable of holding its form when bent, thereby enabling the device to be held in a variety of configurations. The frame may be coated with an elastomeric or rubberized material that is adapted to be compliant and not resist the deformed shape of the flexible wire interior when bent. The coating may be painted or decorated with designs, thereby increasing the aesthetics of the device. A user bends the device into a desired shape as a garment accessory or the user's pony tail is looped therethrough, wherein the deformed shape of the frame allows the accessory item or the user's ponytail to be securely held therein.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to decorative buckles. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to buckles that clip onto a fabric, or comprise slots for weaving the fabric therein to secure the fabric to the buckle. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,978 to Thompson provides a scarf clip adapter for a brooch or earring. The device comprises a front-planar member that is fastened by a hinge to a rear member. The rear member has a large opening to accommodate the ends of a scarf. A scarf is inserted through the rear member and clipped therein for wearing in a traditional manner. The clipping of the scarf, however, has the potential to damage the structural integrity of the scarf.
Another device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,527 to Gyure provides a strap retainer device that is configured for attaching a first object to a second object. A first end is shaped for the reception of the first object, and the second end includes a tortuous passageway therethrough for the reception of the second object. The second pathway is configured to prevent the accidental removal of the second device. The device, however, requires a user to bend or fold the strap-like object in order to secure the object within the tortuous passageway, whereas the present invention is configured to flex to accommodate the attachable fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,686 to Rubenstein describes a shoulder strap and scarf clasp. The device comprises an S-shaped holder with two spaced openings, through which the scraps or scarf may be threaded. Although the prior art device is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide a flexible device that is configured to provide a plurality of orientations for supporting a scarf thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,481 to Farris, Jr. provides a device for displaying and holding a scarf or handkerchief in a pocket. The device comprises a frame member with a slot for the reception of the scarf. A clip is attached onto the frame for holding the scarf in an upright position within the pocket. The clip of the device, however, is capable of misshaping the scarf, whereas the present invention lacks a clip that may alter the structural integrity of the fabric.
Yet another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,661 to Smith provides an adjustable scarf. The end of a scarf is configured to be fed through a ring having a diameter that offers sufficient friction to remain in place. The end of the scarf may be pulled through the ring to alter the length of the scarf. While the device of Smith is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it fails to provide a flexible device for holding the scarf in a variety of orientations.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,724 to Parizek provides a friction grip pendant for retaining a scarf around a wearer's neck. The device includes a base member with an upper half-ring member and a pair of spaced apart half-ring members. A user places the ends of the scarf through the first member and thereafter separates ends into the spaced apart ring members. The ends of the scarf are pulled in order to tighten the scarf to the desired position on the neck of a user. The device, however, lacks a flexible member that may be bent and folded into different orientations for the support of a scarf therein.
The present invention, however, provides a flexible accessory holder. The device has an oval or circular frame with a central support dividing the frame in half, thereby providing a frame having a pair of identical half-moon shaped sides. The frame is formed from a flexible wire that is configured to hold a bent formation until acted on by the user, which enables the device to be maintained in a variety of orientations. An elastomeric or rubber coating may be applied to the exterior of the wire frame. The coating may comprise a plurality of colors or designs to suit the aesthetic tastes of the user. In use, a user may bend the device into a desired shape, thereafter a piece of fabric may be looped through the device in a manner that enables placement on to the body of the user. The device enables a fabric, such as a scarf, to be secured around the neck or waist of a user. The device may also be used for securing other accessories, such as belts, waist ties, bows, waistbands, shoelaces, and shirts. Alternatively, the device may be bent into an accessory for presenting hair in a variety of styles.
The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing scarf holding devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.